


Quarantine

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, inspired by recent events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane and Kurt take advantage of the quarantine
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Quarantine

His knee bounced furiously as he fidgeted in his chair, trying to read.

“Kurt,” she warned.

He looked over at her, unsure of what he’d done now only to realize what had caused her irritation. “Oh. Sorry.” Kurt placed his hand over his knee and it stopped moving.

She smiled and went back to the briefs she’d been looking over.

“It’s just…”

Diane put down her file and looked at him over the rim of her glasses. “You’d rather be out. I know. But that’s not feasible right now.”

“This is driving me crazy! I was supposed to be at the range today.” He tossed his book on the table in front of him then rose to go look out the window, putting his hands in his pockets.

“I know.” Diane took off her glasses and set them on top of his book. She watched him for a moment before getting up and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his lower torso and placing her chin on his shoulder.

He sighed. “This is being blown out of proportion.”

“You don’t know that. It’s better to stay in and stay healthy right now.”

Kurt’s head dropped, knowing she was right. “I know.”

She placed a kiss on his shoulder. “Cabin fever.”

He chuckled. “Exactly.”

“I have an idea to distract you.”

“You’re insatiable.” 

Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around his wife, burying his face in her neck, kissing.

Diane let out a contented sigh, her eyelids growing suddenly heavy. “Mm. Actually, I was talking about taking a walk around the property. But I do like the way you think.”

He laughed. “Oh.”

She took a slight step back from him, her hands resting on his hips.

“Join me?”

“You haven’t been around me enough?”

“Is that a ‘no’?”

“That’s an ‘are you sure’?”

Kurt’s hand moved down her side and took ahold of one of hers. “Yeah.”

“Let me get some shoes on and we’ll go.”

He smiled for the first time since that first sip of coffee that morning.

A few minutes later, Diane reappeared, shoes on, a light jacket covering her top. “Ready?”

“Sure.”

They walked out the front door, leaving it unlocked even if Kurt had grabbed his keys, out of habit, and once again the couple joined hands to start walking their property.

He’d decided to keep his small home for weekend getaways or when he just needed a break from the city, even after they’d moved to their new apartment. It’d been a good arrangement, especially for his sanity.

Kurt kicked a rock with tip of his boot and watched as it bounced ahead of them. “How long do you think we’re stuck like this?”

Diane laughed, deciding to be playful. “Stuck huh? Is that what you’re calling this, being ‘stuck’ with me?”

He smiled. “Nice try. Not taking the bait, Lockhart.”

She laughed as she shrugged. “Gotta laugh.”

After a few more steps, she continued, “they’re saying at least two weeks.”

Kurt groaned, audibly. “It’s only day two and I’m going stir-crazy.”

“Maybe you need a project. Build something.”

“Like what? I don’t need a shed.”

Diane looked around the property, a slight chill tickling her bones. “What about a fire pit?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You never through about it?”

“Not really. You think it’d work? Where would I put it? You know I’d have to run out to the hardware store for supplies.”

She smiled, knowing he’d taken to her suggestion.

“I do. Maybe take a few days off from work and just get outside. You have the time, right?”

“Yeah. Maybe by the back door. Get a few chairs?”

“Exactly,” she replied as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They continued to walk in silence before Kurt stopped. “You’re good. You know that?”

She grinned as she turned to him. “I try.”

Kurt leaned forward and kissed her. “That’s actually a great idea, by the way.”

“The only kind I have.”

“Like hot yoga? I’m telling you, Diane, I am not meant to bend that way.”

She laughed out loud. “I had a good time. Maybe it wasn’t meant for you.”

“Wasn’t meant for me? I think I pulled a muscle in my thigh and I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest! Thought I was gonna die!”

“I know, I know. And I apologized.”

He shook his head at the memory. “’Good idea…’”

Diane laughed. “Let’s go back inside. You can start mapping out what needs to be done to build your fire pit.”

Kurt looked at her. “Sure sure…”

They turned around and made it back to the house, Kurt stopping to check the mail, Diane curling back up on the couch with the case file she’d been reviewing.

Moments later, he walked in and handed her a few pieces of mail addressed to her.

“Hey look. A Home Depot catalog. Like it’s meant to be!”

Kurt sat down and started looking through the hardware store’s flyer to see if there were any specials he’d be able to take advantage of while quarantined. 

After his review, he stood and walked into the kitchen to get a pad of paper and a pencil, quickly sketching out what it should look like, where it’d be placed, and a ballpark of what supplies he’d need.

Diane was pleased with her idea. Truth be told, it was something she’d thought about in the past but never really gave much credence to. But now she was glad she’d mentioned it. He’d be able to get out some of his “cooped up” feelings and she’d get a bit of peace to get some work done.

However, a few minutes later, she felt him come up behind her in her chair, his hot breath on her neck. “Diane.”

“Kurt?” She replied, playing coy.

“It’s Sunday. Why are you working?”

“So I don’t have to work until 10 tomorrow night?”

“Come. I need to taste you.” 

He placed a kiss on her cheek before reaching down and tossing her file back on the table in the middle of the room.

She chuckled. “Kurt.”

“Hmm?”

Kurt helped her out of the chair and led her into the bedroom, stopping at the bed.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” he stated simply as he started tugging at her jeans, unbuttoning then unzipping before pushing them down. His hands slid into the sides of her panties and pushed those down, too, looking into her eyes the entire time.

Diane widened her stance slightly to let his fingers begin exploring her as she started to work on his pants.

He stopped her. “Later. Lay down.”

She did as she was told and stretched out on the bed, Kurt following quickly, nestling himself between her thighs.

Kurt grabbed one leg and kissed the inside of her thigh as he worked his way closer to her wetness, stopping only to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her hips bucked slightly as she let out a soft moan.

It took everything within him not to latch on to her pussy and shove his tongue deep within her.

But he held on to his control and continued licking around her slit, nibbling the inside of her other thigh.

“Please?” She begged as she placed a hand on the top of his head, her fingers threading through his thick hair.

He smiled against her tender flesh and continued on with his assault against her.

“Kurt,” she whined as he bit down on the inside of her thigh. “Fuck!”

“Where do you want my mouth?”

“On me, please?”

He licked a long line up towards where she needed him most but stopped just before he relieved her frustration.

“Hmm?”

“My pussy. Kurt, please?”

“Mm!” He licked between her lips then plunged his tongue into her, as deep as he could manage, wiggling it and moving his face side to side.

“Shit!”

Kurt groaned, licking and sucking on her, moving his lips up to her clit and sucking harder, getting it swollen and needy.

“Oh god!”

He slid two fingers within her and rocked them forward, massaging her G-spot, not stopping what his mouth was doing to her. Kurt knew when she was getting close and wouldn’t consider stopping for anything. His mouth worked her harder and faster, his fingers keeping up as best they could. 

Diane’s hips raised high, her thighs tensing.

“Kurt!”

She came on his face, her internal muscles gripping and twitching against his fingers. He sucked harder and let his head follow her hips before slowly easing up on her, her body finally beginning to relax into the bed.

“Mm,” she cooed.

Kurt released her and removed his fingers, licking them clean before moving up her body and bracing himself above her.

“Hi.”

Her eyes fluttered open. “Hi,” she replied with a stupid smile.

They kissed, Kurt settling his hips against hers. “How you feelin?”

“Mm. Good.”

He kissed the tip of her nose then buried his face in the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent.

Diane stretched beneath him then wrapped her legs around his hips, slowly rocking herself against him. “Mm. Kurt?” She whispered.

“Mm?”

“Your turn.”

“You don’t have to. I’m good.”

“Oh I know you’re good. But I want to.”

Kurt pushed himself up to his elbows to look at her.

“Please?” She asked, her voice a higher, more playful octave.

He kissed her then pushed himself all the way up to take off his pants.

“Hurry.”

“What’s the rush?”

“I need you.” Her hand moved down her torso and slipped a finger between her folds, hoping to urge him on.

Kurt groaned inwardly. He pushed his pants and shorts down to his knees then fell forward on top of her.

They kissed as Diane’s small hand grasped his thickness, stroking him a few times before placing him at her wet entrance.

Kurt pushed his hips forward deliciously slowly, relishing the feeling of Diane’s wetness enveloping him. He held himself still, deep within her before her low, pitiful whimpers got the better of him. 

Try as he might, his thrusts were slow and deliberate.

“Kurt please?”

He grinned.

“Faster. Oh god please?”

Kurt rose, resting his weight on his knees and grasped her thighs close to her hips before beginning to fuck her faster.

“Yes!”

“Like this? Hmm?”

“Oh god yes, Kurt.”

His hips pistoned into her with everything he had.

“You feel so good. Don’t stop.”

He shook his head no, his eyes closing as he focused on how incredible he felt. Kurt was close. 

“Yes!”

Diane reached down to begin rubbing her clit, her fingers accidentally on purpose brushing against his thick cock.

Kurt looked down with the first touch and seeing her pleasuring herself as she coaxed him on pushing him even closer.

“Diane…”

“Cum for me.”

“God!” He pushed into her harder before he finally released himself into her. His cock throbbed inside her. That combined with her fingers rubbing her clit pushed her over the edge again.

“Fuck!” She screamed as her second orgasm slammed into her.

Their bodies twitched against one another’s as Kurt slowly released her legs and lowered himself on top of her.

Diane wrapped her arms around him and sighed as her breathing began to return to normal.

“Wow.”

Kurt smiled. “Yeah.”

They laid together, joined, kissing and basking in their shared adrenaline rush for several minutes. Kurt moved first, rolling off of her to lie next to her.

Diane snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest, and sighed again.

“Aren’t you glad you’re stuck at home with me?”

Kurt chuckled. “If we keep doing that, I hope this quarantine lasts.”

She smiled. “You know we can keep doing that even if it doesn’t.”

He moved his hand over her arm. “Of course.”

“And you know,” she continued as she propped herself up on her elbow. “We’ll have to christen the new fire pit.”

“Ooh. Another good idea. You’re just full of them today.”

She grinned. “Ditto.”


End file.
